<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime Oneshot Book by YourLocal_Waifu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594860">Anime Oneshot Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocal_Waifu/pseuds/YourLocal_Waifu'>YourLocal_Waifu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No specific fandoms yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags will be added as chapters are written.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocal_Waifu/pseuds/YourLocal_Waifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an anime oneshot book. It will include many different animes, ships, and aus. As of now, I'm not sure which animes or ships I'll be writing in the future so I'll update the tags with each story I post. The title of each chapter will contain the ship name and the beginning notes will contain the anime and any major warnings. If there is a warning in a chapter that you know will trigger you in any way and you still read it, then I will not be held accountable for anything. And if you think I should add a warning to a chapter that I may have forgot to put, then please don't be afraid to tell me.(politely) I do allow story requests but I have a few rules. </p><p>1. Don't be disrespectful or impatient if I don't respond to your comment or post the chapter right away.</p><p>2. Don't request rape, pedophilia, or incest.</p><p>3. When requesting, name the anime, the ship(Use full names when stating the ship. For example, don't ask for Sasunaru ask for Sasuke x Naruto. I just makes it easier on me, just in case I don't know the anime), any specific au(or just say no au if you don't want one),and the plot.</p><p>For now this is it, but if I think of anymore things i'll add it here so check this and the tags regularly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime Oneshot Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Read the rules carefully and request stories if you wish.(yes you can request smut but I have the right to decline anything you may want added into the smut. for example, if you request knife play i wont do it) This book will NOT interrupt the updating of my other story, Dangerous Occupation, that will update whenever I have time. This book is simply for me to write quick stories that come to mind. I always get random ideas for stories but then lose the motivation for it when I realize I have to focus on another story of mine so I made this so I can get rid of any writers excitement I may have. I will not make a set schedule for this book or any other story I have because I know I won't be able to keep up with it. My inspiration for writing chapters comes and goes as it pleases. For me, writing is fun. But when it becomes a chore, it's not. I hope you understand.</p><p>ALSO. There will probably be a lot of crossovers in this book because that's all my dumb brains been thinking of lately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>